Tatouemoi
by Hyoga dC
Summary: Songfic sur Tatoue-moi tiré de l'opéra Rock Mozart. Attention "citron" détaillé inside, je vous aurais prévenu ! Couple à découvrir. Petit clin d'oeil à Alaiya


_Disclaimer habituel : tout à Kurumada sauf les paroles de la chanson._

_Songfic sur Tatoue moi - Opéra Rock Mozart - Mikelangelo Loconte_

_Encore une Songfic, je me surprend moi-même pour en avoir écrites deux coup sur coup en l'espace de quelques heures. Autant vous prévenir, celle-ci est beaucoup moins gentillette que la précédente… lemon détaillé inside !!_

_PS : J'ai volontairement écarté la répétition du refrain pour ne laisser que le reste. Et au tout début, j'ai du modifier et transformer le féminin en masculin, vous aurez compris pourquoi. De même que vous n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître le couple dont il est question… quoique…_

**Tatoue-moi**

_Divin__e__, qu'on dit de libertin__e_

_ce soir je viens_

_m'inviter dans ton lit._

Je pénètre dans ce temple qui ne m'a jamais effrayé ou dégoutté, contraire de nos frères. Tu ne m'attends pas. Pas ce soir. Vais-je te trouver seul, toi qui ne peux te contenter d'un seul partenaire ? Te repaissant sans honte ni remord de jeunes gardes ou apprentis dont tu profites de leur innocence avec délectation.

Je ne suis pas jaloux. Mais, malgré tout, je te voudrais à moi seul.

Je tourne la poignée et m'introduis en silence dans ta chambre. Tu y es seul, endormi. C'est presque inespéré. Je me déshabille en silence avant de me glisser sous les draps et de me coller à ton corps si chaud.

_Laissons dormir les maris,_

_allons nous aimer_

_au nez des braves gens._

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps déjà sur le Sanctuaire et toute la garde dorée doit être bercée par Morphée à l'heure qu'il est. Sauf nous. Tu as senti une présence. Tu m'as reconnu. Aussitôt, tu attrapes ma taille pour me plaquer contre toi. Tu es fougueux, tu l'as toujours été et j'aime ça. Machinalement, je m'aperçois que tu as laissé ta fenêtre ouverte. Je plains les oreilles chastes d'Aiolia et de Saga. La nuit, les sons portent loin et je ne sais être discret entre tes bras. Je me mets à sourire en songeant que tu aurais pu avoir Shaka comme voisin. Oui, ça aurait pu être pire… pour lui.

_J'apprendrai ta langue_

_et ton accent_

_pour te comprendre._

Comme à chaque fois, tu te mets à me parler dans ta langue maternelle. Une langue que je commence à comprendre grâce à la bibliothèque très bien fournie du temple du Pope et à l'aide de Shina. Etonnante cette fille ! C'est fou ce qu'elle a changé depuis qu'elle a retrouvé Aiolia.

J'aime la manière dont tu roules les « r » sans pour autant en accentuer la dureté. Tous ces mots que tu me murmures et que je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à présent… Tous ces mots me font frissonner. Tu ne veux pas que je connaisse tes véritables sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

Tes mains parcourent ma peau avec une douceur possessive et tes lèvres me dévorent jusqu'à me faire succomber. Tu tentes de maitriser l'impatience qui te consume mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais que tu n'y parviendras pas bien longtemps. Déjà ta main se faufile entre mes cuisses…

_Je serai frivole_

_et dégradant_

_pour te surprendre._

… mais je t'échappe et te chevauche brusquement, sans que tu ne t'y attendes. Cette nuit, je veux te surprendre. Je ne serais pas aussi sage que d'habitude. Tu remarques l'étincelle lubrique qui brille aux fonds de mes prunelles sombres et hausse un sourcil étonné et un peu ironique. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

Je saisis tes poignets et les lie avec la ceinture de ton peignoir que j'ai pensé à ramasser sur le sol avant de te rejoindre. J'ai usé de ce pouvoir qui nous est propre pour ne pas te laisser le temps de réagir et t'attacher les mains aux barreaux de ton lit. Je sens monter en moi une fièvre que je ne connaissais pas. Ton regard enflamme mes sens alors que je me relève pour te surplomber de toute ma hauteur. Jambes écartées de part et d'autre de tes hanches, je commence alors à me caresser sans te quitter des yeux. D'une manière indécente qui a tout l'air de te plaire, je le vois. Mes mains vont et viennent sur ma peau halée, torturant mes tétons, glissant vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de frôler mon sexe déjà tendu à l'extrême. Ca m'excite tout autant que toi. Je ne suis pas aussi exhibitionniste d'ordinaire. Je veux te mettre au supplice. Pour que tu ne vois plus que moi. Pour que tu n'aies plus besoin que de moi.

Je finis par saisir mon membre, me masturbant lentement sous tes yeux avides, alors que je porte mon autre main à ma bouche pour en sucer sensuellement deux doigts. Je sais que ça ne te laisse pas insensible. Un coup d'œil à ton sexe m'apprend que tu dois commencer à souffrir de ne pas pouvoir te délivrer. Je veux te rendre fou. Fou de désir. Je me retourne alors et me positionne à quatre pattes au dessus de ton bassin, t'offrant ainsi la meilleure vue possible sur mon intimité pulsante tandis que mon ventre vient frôler ton gland. Tu ne peux réprimer un sursaut qui me ravie. Je m'introduis alors un doigt, te surveillant du coin de l'œil, et commence à m'investir en douceur. J'anticipe déjà le moment où tu remplaceras mes doigts. Le brasier enfle en moi. J'ai chaud. Je frissonne. Un deuxième doigt a rejoint le premier et je ne peux résister à l'envie irrépressible de te caresser de mes lèvres. J'agace ton gland frémissant du bout de ma langue et y recueille quelques gouttes que tu ne peux t'empêcher de laisser échapper tant ma torture doit te mettre au supplice. Tu gémis. De frustration. Tu tires sur les liens qui finissent par céder facilement sous ta force.

_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins_

_fais-le du bout de mes lèvres._

_Je baiserai tes mains,_

_je ferai que ça te plaise._

_Tatoue-moi sur tes murs_

_un futur à composer._

_Je veux graver toutes mes luxures_

_sur tes dorures._

Tu m'attrapes les hanches pour me tirer rudement vers toi et je ne peux réprimer un hoquet de jouissance quand ta langue vient remplacer mes doigts. C'est moi que tu mets au supplice à présent. Je ne veux pas être en reste et j'entame alors une fellation profonde qui t'arrache un cri étouffé. Mon sexe frotte contre ta poitrine à en être douloureux mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne serais pas celui qui cèdera cette fois. Je vais te faire crier ton plaisir. Mes lèvres se resserrent autour de toi alors que j'ai gagné. Mon corps est pris de tremblements d'impatience mais je me force à me retourner d'un air triomphant. Ton regard est voilé par le bien-être que je viens de t'apporter. Ai-je été à ce point là bon ?

Tu me laisses à peine le temps de me poser la question que tu écartes les cuisses en une invitation on ne peut plus explicite mais que je n'ose pourtant croire. Je reste là sans comprendre. Tu as toujours été celui qui domine dans nos ébats et je ne m'en suis jamais plaint. Je sais aussi que tu ne t'es jamais donné à quiconque.

« Prends-moi. »

Si tu n'avais pas été aussi direct, je crois bien que je serais encore à attendre, indécis quant à ce qui semblait pourtant évident. Je ne suis plus en état de me poser des questions. Elles viendront après. Je ne peux plus attendre. Mon corps est en feu.

Je veux te préparer mais tu m'en empêches avant d'écarter encore plus les cuisses. J'admire la vue de ton intimité encore vierge, m'extasiant sur le galbe parfait de tes fesses. J'ai conscience de ce que tu m'offres et m'efforce que la douleur soit la plus courte possible. Je dépose rapidement un peu de salive sur le bout de mon sexe et sur ton anus avant de t'investir d'une seule mais lente poussée. Tes traits se crispent mais tu ne dis rien. Tu te contentes d'enfoncer tes ongles dans les draps. J'attends quelques secondes puis me retire à moitié avant de te pénétrer à nouveau, renouvelant le mouvement encore et encore, toujours plus profondément jusqu'à te faire hurler ton plaisir. Je hurle avec toi.

_Sortons bras dessus bras dessous_

_Et n'ayons crainte_

_de leur vil arrogance._

Les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers les rideaux me tirent de mon sommeil. Sous ma joue, je sens la chaleur de ta peau. J'ai dormi dans tes bras. C'est la première fois. T'ai-je réellement conquis ? Je bouge la tête pour mieux t'apercevoir. Tu es réveillé toi aussi et me regarde avec une lueur… d'amour ?

« Je t'aime. » ose-je alors t'avouer.

« _Ti amo_. »

Pas besoin de traduction. Je t'embrasse tendrement, me laissant à nouveau envahir par le désir que tu fais naitre en moi.

Quand nous émergeons enfin de ton temple, la matinée est déjà bien avancée. Nous remontons lentement les marches en direction de chez moi pour que j'y récupère quelques affaires de rechanges. En chemin, nous croisons Aiolia qui nous lance un regard lourd de reproches. Surtout à toi. Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Je sais que tu n'es pas très apprécié par nos frères mais je m'en fiche. Nous continuons notre ascension main dans la main, comme deux amoureux.

Au sixième temple, le regard dédaigneux de Shaka à ton encontre me fait bouillir le sang mais tu me retiens d'une pression sur la main à laquelle je répond en t'encerclant la taille possessivement. L'homme le plus proche de Dieu manque s'en étouffer d'indignation. Tant mieux.

_Allons chez les bourgeois_

_siffler leur vin_

_taquiner leur conscience._

Huitième temple, nous croisons Milo et Camus qui ne nous accordent à peine un bonjour. Défiant, je nous invite chez le Verseau pour y fêter… y fêter quoi d'ailleurs ? Je te jette un regard hésitant.

« Tu peux bien nous offrir un verre en guise de félicitations non ? Milo et toi avez bien fêté votre mise en couple. »

Je te regarde, à la fois sidéré et empli de bonheur. Je t'ai conquis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir conquis le monde. Tu es mon monde.

_Que m'importe les rires et les regards_

_sur mes travers._

_Ils sont ma richesse, mon étendard_

_ils sont ma terre._

Je monte les marches restantes dans un état second. Je suis dans une euphorie totale. Tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes. Peu importe ce que peuvent dire les autres sur ton compte, moi je sais bien ce que tu es réellement. Tu n'es pas ce psychopathe que l'on décrit avec dégout. Tu as un cœur et il m'appartient désormais. Comme le mien t'appartient depuis longtemps.

Laissons les cancaner sur nous. Qu'ils se moquent ou me plaignent, ils sont la preuve de ton engagement. Rien n'est plus important. Parce que tu t'es enfin posé. Parce que tu as choisi mes bras.

_Laisse-toi tomber dans mes bras_

_glisse-moi sous tes draps_

_dérivons jusqu'à l'outrance._

_Chantons pour les bienséants_

_les délices de l'indécence._

Nous avons enfin atteint mon temple. Nous n'aurons pas loin à faire déguster ce verre que tu as réussi à extorquer à Camus.

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de rassembler des vêtements. Tu sembles affamé. Je ne pensais pas retourner de sitôt chez Hadès, mais tu me dis que ce n'est que l'antichambre des Enfers. Je n'ai pas peur. Excalibur est là pour nous protéger. Et puis, c'est ton territoire.

Heureusement que les morts ne nous remarquent pas. Mais quand bien même, cela a un côté totalement indécent qui ne me déplait pas. Je deviens aussi dévergondé et pervers que toi. Je veux être ton égal et continuer de te surprendre. Ma réputation est certainement en train de voler en éclat mais je n'en ai cure. Tout ce qui compte c'est toi. Toi que je veux protéger et chérir. Toi avec qui je veux dépasser les limites de la bienséance. Toi qui a tatoué mon cœur à tout jamais.

FIN


End file.
